Peter Griffin
Peter Löwenbräu Griffin, Sr. is the protagonist of the show and title character. He's a man of Irish descent currently residing in Rhode Island with his wife Lois. He was, however, born in Mexico, where his mother had tried unsuccessfully to abort him. Peter attended Providence High School. Together, Peter and Lois have three children, Chris, Meg, and baby Stewie. In addition, he and Lois had a child named Peter Griffin Jr.. who died when Peter shook him too much. Out of pity he also adopted an intellectual talking dog named Brian who formerly lived on the street as a stray, an accepted fact in Brian's two adoption stories.Peter's best friends are Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Brian, and Cleveland. They enjoy hanging out at their local bar, The Drunken Clam, drinking and chewing the fat. The four men (often without Brian, although he has joined them on several occasions) do many things together. Once the four friends entered and won a costume contest at an 80s TV convention, dressing up as the A-Team. On another occasion, their fishing boat was wrecked, and they were stranded together on a desert island. Peter Griffin plays Nostalgia Critic in Family Critic He is a Critic Peter Griffin plays Sir Ector in The Sword in the Stone (Jiminy Cricket Style) Peter Griffin plays Jim Dear in Honey Lemon and the Cricket Peter Griffin plays Lampwick in Bubblesocchio He is a naughty boy who smoke cigars Peter Griffin plays The King in Annarella Peter Griffin plays Melvin Smiley in The Big Hit (Dragon Rockz Style) Peter Griffin plays Mad Hatter in Honey and Gogo in Wonderland Peter Griffin plays King Stefan in Sleeping Lemon Peter Griffin plays Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book (Jiminy Cricket Style) He is an elephant Peter Griffin plays Indian Chief in Jiminy Pan Peter Griffin plays James (Tiana's father) in The Princess and the Dog Peter Griffin Plays Stubbs the Clown in Were Back an Equestria Girl's Story He is a Clown Peter Griffin plays Grand Pabbie in Frozen (Jiminy Cricket Style) He is a troll Peter Griffin plays Wasabi in Big Hero 6 (Jiminy Cricket Style) Peter Griffin Plays SkyTrain Mark I #118 * He is a Crows Nest peter griffin played Thomas the Tank Engine in Peter Griffin and Friends * He is a blue tank engine Portrayal * In Famliy Guy (Coolzdane Animal Style) Played By Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * In Famliy Guy (Coolzdane Human Style) Played By Pacha * In Family Guy (CityMaker Animal Style) Played by Yogi Bear Gallery: Peter Griffin.jpg Peter Griffin in Family Guy.jpg|Peter Griffin in Family Guy Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Fat Characters Category:Fathers Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Human Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Drawn Together Characters Category:Mature Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:White Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Memes Category:Idiots Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Bordertown Characters Category:Characters Category:Knuckleheads Category:Silly Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Comedians Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who Fart Category:Greedy Characters Category:Gay Category:Screaming Characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Dimwits Category:Funny Characters Category:Monsters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Friendly Characters Category:Characters voiced by Seth MacFarlane Category:Vinnytovar Category:1999 Introductions